the_golden_butterflyfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil
Basil is the current leader of Light Tribe and is roleplayed by Sycophantism. Born as an exile, she came to the tribes with Aiolos, after hearing news from the former Silver-Air, to help stop the second Great War. Her tattoo changed from gray to yellow, and she immediately became the Yellow-Light. From there, she was put into Air Tribe. The Silver-Light at that time, Neiru, died shortly after, due to the instability of the land resulting from the war. Basil woke one morning to find her tattoo had turned silver. When the tribes migrated north, the Spirits sent her a message to reform Light Tribe. Upon arriving, she shared this news with the other leaders, and the next day had her healers settled into the new Light Tribe camp. History {Pre-History} Hero's parents were exiled together during the war. At the time, their uncertainty and resulting indecisiveness in regard to the conflict cost them their home. It was a brand that they carried with them from then on, and it was still fresh in their minds when they learned of Mom's pregnancy. With the war only just behind them, they were concerned about their litter's survival. By some stroke of surreal luck, all six kittens were born strong and ready to persevere. Each was blessed with a name that would give them direction in life, a name that they would live up to. Each had its importance and its gravity, no one more so than the next; how simple their designated ambitions were to be, though, was the question. Growing up, Hero loved her name. At times, she dreamt of glory and valor-- fantastic aspirations of gallant adventures and valiant escapades; other days she would spend humbled by the responsibility. Always, though, she was determined that it was her destiny-- to be the hero she was meant to be. What hero that was, though, she could never figure out. A hero of combat, leading those who she had gained the respect and admiration of into countless victories; a hero of salvation, rescuing cats in danger and turmoil alike; a hero of assurance, bringing peace of mind and safety to those who put their faith in her. By the time she had tried to be all of these and more, Hero had learned her fair share of life lessons and helped many others through their own. By doing whatever was needed of her for whoever so needed her, she came to be regarded as something of a figure of responsibility. Among the exiles, she was one they went to with problems, desperations, questions and misfortunes. Thankfully, she in turn had those she confided in, and did not shoulder the authority alone. While her siblings were following their own lives, they remained near enough so that they were considered a part of the same "community" they had grown up in. When their parents had been exiled, it had been a sudden and frightening event; they had been concerned about being able to hunt enough to feed an entire litter. Thankfully, other exiles had helped them, and over time an extended sort of coterie was formed. It was this colony that Hero eventually became a popular figurehead for. Plenty of her success stories were famous, while others remained modest and less told. She was proud of all of them: from the simple things, like helping a mother give birth, to the extraordinary ones, like organizing a small party to fight off a fox that had been skulking near the area they called home and harassing the cats that lived further from the others. She would make sure cats kept the area they lived in was clean of carrion and leftovers, always wary of raptors settling nearby and putting kits in danger-- it was the things nobody thought about, and the things that everyone knew of; helping to find lost kits and making sure older cats always had food. She became a hero of any kind to anyone who needed her. Once she realized this, Hero was satisfied that she had reached her goal in life. At the same time, she was not disappointed with how she lived her life for herself; never had she neglected her own needs and desires. While growing up with the sheer ambition to save and help others, Hero had also gone about forming her own story-- her friends, her family, her life. She was happy with her life. When Ezreal arrived, she had no inflection to him; never had she paid much mind to the Tribes her parents had told her and her siblings of when they were young. They were not of her world, and as such, not of her concern. But now, they suddenly were-- introduced not with a story of grandeur, but a plea for help. Not to her alone, of course; to all of them. It was an unexpected and life-changing offer. Something had made Aiolos say yes. Many said yes. It was never a path she had imagined for herself. She said yes. It was an opportunity that would not present itself again, a chance at a life she had never fathomed. Her family said no. Her parents were happy to live the rest of their lives in the contentment they had found after exile; her siblings felt they were needed most where they were-- and would be happiest there. With that, Hero said goodbye to her family-- and her suitor-- and entered into the life of the Tribes. It's an entirely different setting for her. Surrounded anew by strangers, foreign concepts, exotic ideals, and bizarre rules, Hero-- now the Yellow-Healer, Basil-- has found herself changing. Leaving behind all that she knew, she threw herself into a place where she must reintroduced herself unconditionally. It has proven an amusing endeavor; in a world where no one knows her, Hero can only imagine what people will think of the way she acts. There will be no more straightforward charity; that was a nicety reserved for those who knew her. She's begun to wonder how long it will take until someone knows her well enough to fade back into her old lifestyle. {Make Your Bed} Basil's time spent in Air Tribe resulted in a close friendship with one of the guards, a russet tom by the name of Ross. Their first encounter had him tripping over her during some relaxing time, and their second meeting, it was her turn to stumble over his prone form. The two became close friends. At the same time, she grew close to a younger cat, Warrun, who was still in training. In a moment of recklessness, he fell into the water and she had to save him; from there, her prompt scolding led him to strive to be more careful. At the lake, where she was spending plenty of time swimming, she met an attractive she-cat-- after bursting through the water and soaking the poor soul, of course. Although uncharacteristic of her, Basil quickly found herself rather smitten with the Silver-Earth. The introduction, unfortunately, was short-lived, but left an impression on her. Throughout her adventures as a new tribe member, however, she couldn't get used to such close proximity with cats that weren't her family, and thus spent her nights sleeping just outside of Air Tribe camp. Then, her tattoo changed colour. The transformation was sudden and the promotion completely unexpected. By the time she found out what it meant, news of her predecessor's untimely death had already reached her. In a brief time of mourning, Basil grew accustomed to sleeping inside of the Air Tribe dens. {Duty} Reform Light Tribe. For her first mission, the Spirits put a lot on her shoulders. With this heavy on her mind throughout the travel north, the bombay was quiet and withdrawn. Upon arriving, the healers followed their respective tribal leaders to their new territories, and Basil went with Air Tribe. On the next morning, when the leaders met to discuss borders, she finally made the announcement; that she would be taking the healers from the tribes and forming the sixth tribe once again. Despite initial discontent, when it became clear that it was the desire of the Spirits, the other leaders could not protest; they had already angered their guardians with the war, and so soon after having to leave their home land, none of them wanted to challenge the Spirits. Mere days later, with the help of her deputy Jazlyn, Basil had brought the healers together in a small camp by the Council of Spirits, and Light Tribe became independent-- yet neutral-- once again. The rumour of a badger lingering on the Cat's Eye island brought her to the lake's edge, and after meeting with Ross again, she decided to investigate. A simple reconnaissance mission quickly turned into a dire situation as rather than find the predator, they were found by it. Managing to ward it off as a storm brewed, the two chased it off the island where it fell through the ice and sank to the bottom of the frozen lake. To her horror, Ross followed it. After saving him from the icy waters, she let him lead her (while she was under the affects of Anesthetic ability) to a hollowed-out tree. Guiltily ceasing her power and returning his pain to him, Basil hurriedly blocked off the entrance of the tree and they waited out the blizzard there. When morning broke, she brought him to Light Tribe to ensure his wellbeing, then sent him home. {Heartbreak} Soon after the tribes had begun to settle into the new land, a wail brought Basil outside of camp. Surprisingly, she found the Silver-Water collapsed on the ground. After bringing Vitani into the healing den, Basil began to care for her. When the young leader finally roused, it was to a comforting face and devastating news; she had miscarried her litter. For as long as the Silver-Water remained in Light Tribe, Basil remained by her side. When finally Vitani returned home, the two had grown considerably closer. Over the moons that she had spent with the tribes, Basil had only occasionally encountered her crush. After tending to Zaeli's cold after the first meeting of the new lands, she ruefully sent the leader back to her tribe. Only days later, though, the she-cat returned-- with a significantly duller colour to her tattoo. Silver had faded to gray, and Zaeli spared only enough time to tell Basil she was leaving the tribes. That the she-cat would tell her, of all cats, meant a terrible lot to Basil-- and yet it still hurt to see the subject of her affections leaving. Without speaking her heart, the bombay wished her friend a safe journey and a healthy life. And without speaking his heart, Ross left as well-- in a more permanent sense. She knew nothing of it until long after his heart had stopped beating. For several days she withdrew from her tribe and mourned silently. It took that long for her to gather the courage to go to the place of his death, and to pray to him. And she prayed. Personality {Cryptic | Maternal | Playful | Self-Assured | Responsible | Honest | Wise | Self-Conscious} {Cryptic} At first glance, Basil seems like a cat that has far too many secrets. There's a look in her eyes, a glint that shares some unknown joke with higher forces. It's in her smile, the equivocal way she speaks, the fragmented half-answers that seem to reveal more questions than answers. First impressions with her are difficult to gauge: she may have just been toying with you, and maybe she was testing you; it's hard to pinpoint if she's a superior cat, or a resigned one. No matter the verdict, though, a second meeting may reveal a cat totally unlike the one you initially met. This, at times, seems to throw people more than anything else. {Maternal} There's something almost motherly the way she'll look upon others. Despite having never had her own litter, Basil seems exceptionally qualified for the position; indeed, many are surprised when they learn that she has no kits. This is a trait she's carried over from her time living away from the Tribes. Now that she's here, though, it's been honed into a very prominent virtue. As a healer, she takes care of others in a much more specific way than she had before coming to Nandryx. It doesn't seem to matter who her patient is; younger or older, molly or tom, friend or stranger-- they all get the same treatment. Some may take this in a condescending manner, and in truth, there are times when she'll let it get away with herself and she will becoming chastising. Sarcastic and, yes, perhaps a little patronizing at times. Most times, though, that kind of attitude is reserved for ungrateful or surly cats. It doesn't change that she's fond of everyone she cares for. {Playful} Despite her initially reserved and authoritative qualities, Basil has yet more surprises in store. She's actually quite the silly individual, finding entertainment in the most unusual of places and often acting no older than a kit. One might think she's young at heart, and they would certainly be right about that. Despite years of duty and experience, she's retained her indomitable youth. It's no surprise that she gets along well with young cats and even kittens; she's always willing to play with them. Even with adults, though, she has a habit of initiating some sort of game, or at least acting nowhere near her age. Some might find this endearing; others may think it annoying or unbecoming of a healer-- let alone a leader. {Self-Assured} It's never been like her to let others change who she is, no matter who may think poorly of her. She's content with how she goes about her own life, and finds that her leadership tactics have proven effective. This has brought her experience to lend her confidence. For this same reason, Basil is very comfortable with herself. She's never had problems with her self-esteem, actually. That may just come with the territory of being naturally cocky, though. Despite this, she learned modesty, and the combination of both helped to shape her careful resolution and cement it. Because of this, it's difficult to insult her. With this assurance comes confidence in her abilities; she knows when she's good at something, and while she's not normally boastful about it, she won't deny it if she believes she's talented. This proves to be a double-edged sword, unfortunately; with confidence in her abilities comes a lack there of in her shortcomings. Being aware of her skills comes with the territory of noticing her own flaws. This helps her avoid entering situations she may not be able to handle, but it also makes it harder for her to handle them when they become unavoidable. Surprisingly, she can be rather self-conscious about some of her weaknesses. {Responsible} Trying to figure out how to be a hero meant she learned responsibility at a young age. It was difficult sometimes to do things for others instead of herself, but she was determined to shape her own destiny. She grew into it well, and it honed itself into both an leadership quality and a personal trait. It's not always easy for her to discern the two, though; there are times where she'll lapse into a superior mentality and try to use power she doesn't have to do right by someone or something. Unfortunately, if she doesn't catch herself in time, she can come off as overbearing. Thankfully, she's normally a relatively carefree individual, and it's not often she gets worked up over things enough to forget her authority. She'll always shoulder her burdens and, sometimes, help others with theirs as well. This comes with a testament of trustworthiness, and she'll often assist anyone who needs her to-- whether or not they ask her to. Albeit perhaps not in the most orthodox of ways. {Honest} It's not always a good thing. Basil isn't one to lie. She's equivocal, but if prompted, she won't hold back on her thoughts and opinions. At the same time, though, it takes getting to know her to be granted her consideration. Even if she won't answer a question, though, it's not the same as lying. This kind of childish belief often comes with either a smirk or an over-innocent smile. Things of importance aren't taken so lightly, however; secrets, big or small, are a very important seal of her faith. Anyone who confides in her is almost guaranteed her integrity. She doesn't delude herself about demanding circumstances; there will be times she's required to lie. Surprisingly, it's not too hard for her to slip deception into her words. If the topic is persisted or analyzed in depth, however, it's difficult for her to keep up the facade. {Wise} There's a lot of territory that comes with being a hero. She took well to the danger and the logical problems, but there were many circumstances that sense couldn't be used to help someone. It wasn't before long that Basil realized there was a lot more to saving people than simply protecting them. Honestly, it was hard for her to help others with their emotional difficulties; she used to be a very analytical thinker, and it took some time for her to understand that emotions couldn't always be explained. If it weren't for her sister Heaven and her brother Hope, she likely never would have gotten past this bump in the road. They taught her about the value of not solving a problem; of instead giving someone a reason to try and figure it out for themselves. They showed her that reassurance could mean the world to someone, and that it could mean the difference between surrender and triumph. Most of all, they told her that getting what you want is not always the best victory. It took some time for her to get used to these new beliefs, but once she came to practice it, she realized that the world worked in mysterious ways. This, perhaps, is the source of her enigmatic tendencies today. {Self-Conscious} Basil's confidence with herself has begun to waver as of late. While she's always been comfortable with herself, she's begun to wonder whether she really is as good a cat as she's thought she was; did others see her as such? Was she capable in their eyes-- did they doubt her? Did anyone dislike her? Resent her? Her most prominent legacy thus far is having torn the healers from their tribes-- and their friends. She's lost the two cats she had begun to develop feelings for-- one who left of her own accord, and the other who never confessed his feelings. As time wears on-- and without her best friend to alleviate them-- her uncertainty festers. Trivia Voice Actor: Jemma Griffiths Sexuality: Supposedly bisexual Philosophical Perspective: Existentialism Allergies: Bee stings Pet Peeves: Philistines, great-tailed grackles, sneezing Theme(s): '''It's Amazing - Jem '''Favorites: : Season: Summer : Food: Coachwhip : Game: Word Bullshit : Colour: Unknown : Activity: Swimming Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Tribe Members Category:Healers Category:Former Deputies Category:Leaders